


How Vic Vega Reacts When You're Being Bratty

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [49]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Punishment, Sexual Content, Vic Is One Kinky Motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr <3333
Relationships: Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 17





	How Vic Vega Reacts When You're Being Bratty

  * he gives you **the look**
  * if u carry on (which if u do i don’t blame u hunny.........), he gives you** the stare**\-- _“listen here, sweetheart. you know what happens when you’re a little shit for Daddy, don’t you? you want a spankin’? hm?”_
  * let’s be real this guy doesn’t have a whole lotta patience so you’re fucking testing him real good 
  * eventually he snaps, grabs you and forces you over his knee
  * _“hoooold still now, baby. you know what’s comin’“_
  * his voice is raspier and lower than usual. sexed-up almost
  * he squints down at you, a pathetic squirming little brat, as he unbuckles his belt one-handed (the other hand is holding you down)
  * _“how many strikes, huh, baby girl? ‘f i hear a peep from those pretty lips’a yours you’ll be gettin’ ten more”_
  * a harsh grab of your skirt & panties and he yanks them up over your ass, ignoring your whiny apologies--_ “shut the fuck up and take your punishment like a good girl”_
  * ten strikes of the belt is what he usually decides on, and they’re pretty brutal let’s face it
  * vic gets more smug with each strike, especially bc he makes you count each one out loud. he enjoys the pain in your voice
  * _“you sorry yet, huh? i bet you fuckin’ are. but unfortunately this is what you get for bein’ a little shit. s’at hurtin’, sweetheart? hm? learned your lesson yet?”_
  * you’re not even allowed to answer or he gives an extra strike
  * on the last one, he gently pats & caresses your sore backside, shushing you almost sympathetically. this guy is big on aftercare no matter how bratty you’ve been
  * _“’at’s a good girl. who’s a good girl, hm? who’s Daddy’s good girl?”_
  * he helps you sit up on his knee, tilts your chin up by his finger and presses a tender kiss to your lips & forehead. for the rest of the day (no matter how early your punishment was) he babies you, it’s like everything about him is softer
  * basically vic is a completely ruthless dom but he’s a sweet respectful babey with aftercare. he really appreciates that you’re willing to take all of that pain for him


End file.
